ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Gutrot
Gutrot is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an unknown species from an unknown planet. Appearance Gutrot has the appearance of a mechanical humanoid in a green outfit, with the exception of his head and shoulders being a bluish-purple color. He has four fingers on each hand, which are apparently gloved. Like Water Hazard, he has nozzles/openings from which he can eject gas. He has two on both of his arms, one on each of his shoulders, three on the rim in between his shoulders, three on his head, one on his back and one in the center of his posterior. He has a belt with a window on his stomach so that the gas he uses can be seen. Gutrot wears the Omnitrix symbol on what appears to be some kind of gas mask in front of his mouth. Personality Gutrot has a cynical sense of humor and speaks with a gruff tone. Powers and Abilities Gutrot's innards contain various gaseous elements, making him a walking chemical laboratory. Gutrot Faint.png|Knockout Gas Projection Gutrot Gas.png|Gas Projection Gutrot Laugh.png|Laughing Gas Projection Being comprised mostly of gaseous chemicals on his insides, Gutrot has the ability to make compounds of almost any type and expel them as gas from the various nozzles on his body for both offense and defense. Such gases include the following: *'Sulphur Dioxide:' A highly combustible and toxic gas, with a very pungent smell. It was used as a form of tear gas against present-day and future Dr. Animo, as well as repelled their large mutated beasts. *'Nitrous Oxide: '''Commonly known as laughing gas, this can be used to incapacitate an opponent by making him/her laugh uncontrollably. *'Fluoromethyl-hexafluoro-isopropyl-ether: 'Also called sevoflurane, this is normally used as an anesthetic, but it is also useful as a knockout gas with short-term memory loss as an added side-effect. The strength of these gases depends on the amount expelled and their chemical makeup. Gutrot seems to be an expert in the field of chemistry and its effects on the human body, as seen when he explains each gas' effects. Weaknesses When Gutrot uses his gas, it makes a large cloud, which is susceptible to prevailing winds. This can endanger innocent bystanders. Some of Gutrot's gases are flammable, so he must be careful in situations that might ignite them. Opponents who are effectively shielded are immune to his gases, mainly through the use of a gas mask or insulation. History Omniverse *Gutrot made his first appearance in Animo Crackers, where he defeated both Animos. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *Animo Crackers'' (first appearance) Naming and Translations Online Games *Ben 10: Game Creator (coming soon) Toys *4" Gutrot (coming soon) Trivia *Gutrot is based on the Pokemon Koffing, which is Derrick J. Wyatt's favorite Pokemon. **This makes Gutrot the second alien to resemble or be based off of Koffing, the first being Ultimate Gravattack's mini planetoids. *Technically speaking, Ben didn't name this alien until the future Animo told him what the alien's name was. *Ironically, chemistry is one of Ben's weaker subjects, though Gutrot seems to be an expert on it as shown in Animo Crackers. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:High Intelligence Aliens Category:Males